


What Hux Knows

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Great British Bake Off AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux knows. Hux knows EXACTLY what is being edited from aired episodes of this season The Great British Bakeoff... Guest judge Ben Solo and contestant Rey Smith aren't fooling *him*. Not in the slightest. An early advent present for msmerlin <3
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	What Hux Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/gifts).

> Happy holidays, msmerlin!! I wrote you a little Reylo thing!! and I hope you enjoy!!  
Alpha love to my darling Frumpologist. Special beta thanks to KwritesDramione :) All remaining errors are my own. 
> 
> I own no part of the Star wars franchise... this is for fun...

* * *

The worst, the  _ absolute worst _ , part of being lumped into the vague and ambiguous group credited ‘camera crew’ for The Great British Bake Off meant that ‘roving cameraman’ Armitage Hux (just ‘Hux’ to his friends, thank you very much) knew just how much footage was being edited out from the eye of the general public. 

There was an ‘evolving narrative’ the network was trying to get across to the general public, and the producers, executives, editors, and production management team did not hesitate for a breath of a second to cut what didn’t precisely fit the mold.

The specific narrative this season was that visiting American judge Ben Solo, executive chef and baker of world renowned First Order Bakery, was “an arse, but a dreamy one with hints of charm and cheer”—the producer’s words, not Hux’s; that RAF veteran Poe Dameron had flawless hair and deserved as much camera time as possible; animal rights activist Rose Tico lost her sister in a tragic accident some years back and she was here for her family and healing. 

And that Rey Smith was a smiling, positive, self-made orphan, now owner of her own mechanics garage, and “rare talent” and “destined for greatness beyond this show”—Solo’s words, not Hux’s. But those two key phrases had been edited out of the first episode. The emphasis from then on had simply been her ambitious and creative baskets, followed by intuitive substitution saves when things sometimes when awry. 

Hux hadn’t considered it a shock in the slightest when he’d accidentally stumbled across Solo comforting Rey after a rather disastrous mess of a technical challenge. It appeared rather clumsy and awkward from Hux’s point of view, but he’d made sure to pay careful camera attention on Solo’s interactions with Rey from then on. 

He supposed it had all been innocent enough, but it was not lost on him the number of extended stares and heated gazes between judge and contestants that had been edited out of all the aired episodes.

This being the last weekend of baking, Hux was determined to find something of use, something incriminating of the undefined couple... he hadn’t expected it to come in the form of a train ride en route to the set for the weekend. 

They—Ben and Rey—were hunched over in their cushioned seats across from each other, each staring out the window, but lost to their own little world nonetheless. So lost, they neither of them noticed when Hux passed them and slipped into the seat behind Rey—though, to be fair, he’d pulled his knitted beanie down low over his red hair and tugged the lapels of his coat up to conceal his neck and chin. 

The middle aged woman across from Hux attempted to make small talk, but she was easy enough to dissuade with a couple of sniffs and a final condescending sneer... 

Rey spoke first. “People back home keep telling me they believe I can do this. That they know me. But in the end I know no one does. Not really.” 

“But I do.” 

It was all Hux could clearly make out of Solo’s response before a family of  _ six _ decided to invade the remainder of his and Ms. McTalkative’s seating area and that of Ben and Rey’s, and there was no possible means of overhearing anything else after that.  He’d steered clear of them at the station and arrived on set ready to report this clandestine insistent, but as luck or fate or whatever would have it, he’d come down with a bad case of food poisoning almost immediately upon arrival and missed the first day of shooting.

It’d been all hands on deck on the second day, and there’d been no time to speak to his superiors...

And in the end, Rey set her timer wrong, and her showstopper main cake had been “just a bit dry,” making Poe the winner of the season. The friends, family, and fans in attendance at the picnic had all cheered. Rey had been the first to hug her fellow baker with wild enthusiasm, and Solo shook the man’s hand afterwards. 

When all the sound bites and interviews and been made, people had been dismissed from the farm, and just as Hux was ready to pack up his camera for the last time this season, he caught eye of movement off under a cluster a trees in the opposite direction of the baking tent. Pulling up his camera for a better look through a lense with zooming capability, Hux blinked several moments processing what he was now seeing...

Rey and Ben lip-locked against a tree. 

There was no romantic, sentimental, or otherwise endearing way to describe the snog-fest Hux was now privy to. It was a heated kiss, spurred on by weeks and weeks of unresolved chemistry and sexual tension... and sod it all, but why even bother recording this time? 

Poe won and had signed a deal for a baking miniseries. The footage of the season revealed that more often than not, it was Rey’s instincts coupled with ridiculous luck that kept her in the running week after week. Also, neither Rey nor Ben would be returning for future seasons... They’d both be returning to whatever life held for them, which likely meant a separation. 

Why not give them this? 

With something between a groan and a sigh, Hux lowered his camera and trudged back to the tent. His work was done for now. 

When in the finale of the following season it was revealed in the “where are they now” interviews that Ben Solo had sold his bakery in Chicago and moved to Chelsea to open a “modest but charming little bakery” (again, the narrator’s words, not Hux’s) with Rey and that the happy couple was engaged, not one member of the crew was surprised. 

Least of all Hux.


End file.
